Sunrise on a Forgotten Moon
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia find themselves in the past, out of which comes an opportunity to prevent the disastrous future. Yet the road ahead is difficult as they must put to rest Soul Society's suspicions and at the same time, combat the strangely dormant Aizen Sosuke. IchiRuki, time travel.
1. Chapter 1

_My comfort is in knowing that he'll never leave me…_

They are in a field. Kurosaki Ichigo is kicked back, enjoying the sun, but most of his pleasure is coming from Rukia, pointed the opposite direction. She lay on her front, bandaged arms gripping his collar, while she kissed his forehead, lips buried in his hair. Wildflowers dotted the grass, a sea of green with red, purple, blue, and yellow strewn about. A rare wind tossed the mixed flora back and forth; soft petals flew over their heads, turning the sky into a masterpiece of color. Sokyoku Hill towered above them, a poignant reminder for Kuchiki of where her feelings began.

"It's a wonderful day," Rukia mumbled into his bangs.

Ichigo bent his elbow and brushed a few strands of Rukia's hair away from the impeccable curve of her jawbone. His gaze never left her elegant face, as she too began to stroke his cheek with the back of her hand.

Despite the beautiful sight and the romance of the moment Ichigo's old habits kicked in, and his serene expression was replaced with a scowl. "It's alright."

Rukia lifted her head, glimpsing a hummingbird on a nearby bud. "Of course you would say that," she huffed.

His cross expression transformed into a wry smile. "I'm more interested in this beautiful woman."

Rukia imagined this is the point where things would become a little more intimate if not for the pairs of eyes just beyond the tree line.

"Though I think I could enjoy myself more if we weren't being watched."

Rukia glanced in the direction of the two spies posted a hundred meters away. In constant surveillance by the Onmitsukidō, Ichigo and Rukia were never alone aside from their separate beds. Officially they were on an indefinite probation which in Soul Society lasted anywhere from ten to several hundred years.

"Let's go." Ichigo hopped up and dusted his shihakusho off. Placing an arm around Rukia he sent a cold glare over his shoulder at the two men who mobilized as well. "The second division needs to get a life."

"So true." Rukia studied Ichigo and instantly found something to quarrel about. "Would you stop giving them dirty looks? No wonder the Soul Society doesn't trust us. You keep acting like you're going to kill somebody."

"I can't help it," he explained honestly. "How can I erase eighteen years of moodiness? He exchanged a knowing look with Rukia. "And I am going to kill somebody remember?"

"You better hope they didn't hear that." Rukia let her paranoia get the best of her. "It's silly, but Aizen could have ears everywhere. Do you remember what he said? That if he catches word of us plotting or telling other people about him then he'll arrange a far worse fate."

"Yes, but I believe he also phrased it, 'detects a whiff of us being anything other than obedient schoolchildren, then our friends and family would be the first to die no matter the changes to his carefully laid plans.'" Ichigo stopped and faced her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. "You're aren't scared, are you?"

The ground suddenly looked interesting. Rukia's hand traveled to her midsection, the source of her insecurity and shame.

"It's okay. I'm scared too. But Aizen is only one man, and there are two of us. We won't lose for one simple reason: because we can't." Ichigo thought back to one of Zangetsu's first lessons, possibly the most important. "Too many people are counting on us to win whether they know it or not."

Encouraged Rukia lifted her eyes and stifled a smile. "I have only one request," she said, out of character. "Let me be the one to finally end his life."

What was uttered in jest evolved into something darker, as predatory teeth peeked out behind a venomous grin. Her entire eyes clouded over a stormy grey, and cat-like they matched the rest of her vindictive countenance. "He will pay," she muttered deeply.

This had happened before, and while always at a loss of what to do at first-the metamorphosis never failed to break his heart- Ichigo recalled how to respond. Trapping her in a hug he waited for the despicable spell to break. She tried to push him off, but he held her snug, not willing to let go until everything was alright.

Which, he recognized it never would be. He finally understood what it was like for Uryu and Orihime on top of Las Noches, witnessing the usurpation of their friend, the loss of everything that made him who he was, replaced by a ravenous beast. And like Uryu he was helpless, pinned against a concrete wall, watching it all take place.

Eventually he sensed her relax, and stepping back to arm's length, he found relief in her human features.

Her prior compromised state dawned on Rukia and she almost broke down, burying her head into Ichigo's chest. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo. I made you see that." Her left hand squeezed the insides of his shihakusho.

"No." He stared into the blue sky which seemed to have lost its appeal. "_I'm_ sorry, Rukia."

He wished he could say more, but the words wouldn't come, wedged in his throat. For now he didn't have the courage to do anything other than be there for her. What he wanted to say, what needed to be said, couldn't be related at this point. Deep inside Ichigo accepted that he hadn't grown up enough to take a stand on their relationship, a disservice to Rukia, who beneath her sometimes volatile exterior, perfectly cared for him.

In the distance Ichigo made out the captain of the thirteenth division heading their way with his loyal obnoxious third seat. "What a surprise," the orange-haired teenager mumbled.

Rukia drew herself together and fixed her hair in anticipation. Though this man did not personally know her as Rukia, she nonetheless felt an obligation to treat him with as much respect and kindness as she did in the future. The person beside her, on the other hand, did not share her opinion. Though Ichigo minded his manners and remembered to be polite around Ukitake, the boy always complained later on about how nosy the man could be. At which point Rukia would remind Ichigo how much they owed the captain, seeing as how he had volunteered to house them. That usually shut him up to Rukia's satisfaction.

"I knew I'd find you here. How are you two doing?" Ukitake caught up with them, sending a pleasant smile at both, only one of which was returned. "It's a nice day, isn't it?"

"Yes, we were just talking about that," Rukia replied. "Shizuka and I, when we woke up, couldn't resist going on a picnic considering the weather outside." She pointed a thumb behind her. "We got our 'babysitters' to agree, so we packed up a lunch and headed out."

"Oh yeah?" Kotetsu argued. "I heard what happened this morning. You had a much harder time convincing Shizuka than those Onmitsukidō creeps. Furniture was being thrown around, a bunch of name-calling, what kind of persuasion is that?"

"Kiyone, please." Ukitake was aware of Shizuka and Homura's unique relationship and the unusual way in which they interacted. To be honest he found it quite refreshing and humorous as did Shunsui. "It isn't right to judge." He was going to say more, but a coughing fit broke out.

Rukia frowned, alarmed by her former captain's distress. "With all due respect may I ask what you're doing out here?"

"I'm feeling better today, stronger. Every now and then," he admitted, "I have the occasional cough, though nothing serious." He smiled. "Would you care to escort me back to the division?"

"We would be delighted," Rukia replied in an obedient tone reserved for her superiors, touched off by her sophisticated upbringing in the Kuchiki household. "Right, Ichigo?" she nudged him.

He grudgingly nodded. "Of course."

'You know, I can never get over how much you remind me of Rukia. You two act just alike, it's uncanny. I can't understand why you don't like meeting her, especially after having it confirmed that she is related."

Rukia laughed nervously, ignoring Ichigo's 'I-told-you-so' look. "It is hard for me to talk about. We never knew each other growing up, and compared to her, I feel…I don't know, a little disappointed in myself?" Rukia shrugged, having practiced this conversation. "We don't belong here, Ukitake san. I'm sure you can see that. And it doesn't help that what did this to us," she motioned to her body, "is still out there."

Ukitake squeezed both their shoulders, having come to consider them friends and to some extent his family. "I'm doing all I can, and so is Kyōraku. You might not believe it, but since Byakuya learned of your relation to Hisana, he has even pitched in, though discreetly."

"I am glad." Rukia found that hard to believe, considering that he wasn't that open to bending the rules at this point in time.

As the conversation drew on into even more personal matters Rukia's mood grew more despondent. The guilt from lying to her captain threatened to sabotage her cover. At the moment she was tempted to spill everything. But there wasn't a more costly mistake. She thought it ironic that she couldn't do her friends and family a greater injustice than to reveal the identity of the man who endangered all their lives.

After an hour they arrived at the barracks. Rukia was relieved that the trip was over. Ichigo had kept his hand on her back, his offer of support through the emotional ordeal. She was so uncomfortable lying to her mentor that once or twice she had stuttered, and Ichigo was forced to take over.

Once in the office Kotetsu yelled something about the registrar and took off, while Ukitake smiled apologetically. "She is quite loud, isn't she?"

"Not as loud as Homura," Ichigo pitched in. "I know she doesn't seem like the type, but when she relaxes, I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. A violent person, to say the least."

Ukitake found that odd. "Well," he turned to Rukia, "are you going to just let him smear your character like that, Homura?"

Rukia already had it covered. With the closest three ring binder she smacked Ichigo upside the head. "I am not a violent person! How dare you say that about me?"

Massaging his temple, Ichigo appealed to Ukitake. "See what I mean? You can't have any peace around this woman."

The white-haired captain chuckled. "Okay, now for the real reason I walked all the way out there to get you. We're having dinner over at Kyoraku's place. But before you say no," he cut off their rejections, "only a select few will be there, those who are on your side."

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged looks, communicating silently to Ukitake's fascination and annoyance. They were a secretive couple, which didn't help their cause.

"What do you say?"

Ichigo supposed dinner couldn't hurt their chances, and what's the likelihood of it getting back to _him_ in the first place? Because such an engagement certainly looked suspicious, especially to someone as paranoid as Aizen.

But they couldn't sit on their hands forever. At some point they needed to execute an attack of their own. Ichigo wasn't the type to stay down and neither was Rukia.

Because, like she said, he _will_ pay.

**A fanfic, focused mainly on strengthening my ability to write IchiRuki with a touch of time-travel. I'm considering writing more. Reviews are appreciated, but most importantly Thanks 4 Reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_We fear what we cannot see…_

Kyōraku's place-though smaller than most estates-possessed a rare refinedness that well represented the host's humility despite the incredible reserves of power hidden beneath the sombrero. The redwood floor in combination with the impressionist paintings created a natural atmosphere indoors.

Kyōraku lounged at the head of the table, speaking with an adjacent Ukitake. The eighth division captain had exchanged his shihakusho for more casual wear, a manly kimono. To be honest he preferred his soul reaper gear, but he chose to dress civilian for the sake of the two guests, who he imagined might feel more comfortable around people not sporting a zanpaktou and representative of the organization which currently detained them.

"Yes, there hasn't been anything out of the ordinary in decades, since the incident with Urahara, at least until you two showed up. And good thing you did because Central 46 was growing restless and they desperately needed somebody to rake over the coals."

"Is that exactly fair, Shunsui-san? You point to two incidents and claim they are indicative of the entire history of our government. Yes, the same people from back then may still be in charge, and I'm not arguing that their decisions were justified, but we must keep in mind that it is their job to ensure a safe and normal community." Unohana rested at the other end of the table and played devil's advocate especially towards Kyōraku whom she admired for his philosophical labors.

To everyone's surprise, Ichigo was the one to speak up. "But what exactly is a safe and normal community? How can it be defined? People are always changing, and so is society. This is especially true in the human-," he debated whether to mention it, seeing as his account gave away a little about his experiences, "realm where the modern norms are the reverse of those a hundred years ago."

"Ah, so you have been to the world of the living," Ukitake clarified, delighted to uncover something about their past. The evening might not be a waste after all.

Ichigo was at a loss for words, so Rukia, trained in the art of conversation and evasion, came to his aid. "Haven't we all?"

There was a good-natured laugh all around. The dinner was turning out to be a strained night of pleasantries with little said of substance. Ichigo and Rukia weren't willing to put anything forward, so the other three were forced to resort to stories about their week.

"Rukia won't admit it, but she is secretly dying to meet you." Kaien shamelessly changed the subject despite the guests' attempts to keep the conversation light. It was the perfect thing to say, for the remark invited all sorts of explanations which Shizuka and Homura were reluctant to provide. "She wonders about her family, you know. She doesn't even remember her sister, so when you arrived it was like a godsend." He leaned forward and Rukia wavered under his gaze. "I can tell you're holding something back from us." Before Rukia had the chance to shake her head, he added, "You know about your parents don't you?" The question felt more like an accusation, but seeing the hurt look on her face, he quickly adopted a caring tone. "Did they have something to do with how you were found?"

Rukia hadn't known what to think when she learned that Kaien was very much alive in this reality. On one end of the spectrum, she was delighted to be able to see him again, but on the other, she knew that the sight of him could possibly unravel her control.

Ichigo, assuming his scowl reserved for intimidation, came to her defense. "Why don't you knock it off? She'll tell you when she's ready." He motioned to all of them. "You have no clue what she's been through, so let me give you a hint. It's worse than you imagine."

Kaien was about to challenge him, but Unohana spoke for him, seeking to resolve things peacefully and to tone the hostility down. "All Kaien wants to do is help, and none of us can help you if we don't know what's going on. Because I'm correct to assume that the threat is still out there?"

Shizuka panicked expression was all the answer she needed, but it raised the question why he so desperately didn't want them to know it. He did not seem like the type to be easily frightened. "I think that's enough for today," she said, and the others understood that the interrogation was over.

Kyōraku lounged even further into his seat if that was possible. "Meh, this kind of tripe was never my thing in the first place. Too tense for me. What do you say we talk about this new Kenpachi character? He's a mean one." He didn't fail to notice how Unohana flinched almost imperceptibly.

Ukitake sipped from his glass. At first impression he was an ordinary person with a boring demeanor and equally boring interests. But Rukia found him to be a man of simple tastes and simple ambitions in life, and how could you argue with that? He supported his friends and co-workers, the only two things Rukia would demand from people. In that respect considering given how well he treated others, Ukitake was her role model. Aside from her brother's sacrifice, his death affected her the most, when the arrancar had so casually finished an ailing Ukitake off.

_"Remember what I said. There are two types of fights. After I'm gone I won't be there to remind you. May this war never change you, despite my death and despite the countless others who might die." He fixed her with a stern gaze, and Rukia sensed he was coming to the crux of the matter. "I'm warning you against the fight for revenge. For life, yes. For pride, most assuredly. But never," he stressed, "for revenge." _

The memory soon became too much, so Rukia asked to be excused, intending to get some cool air. Ichigo smiled apologetically and followed her out the door onto the patio. He jogged over to the rhododendron bush where she had stopped to take a sniff. The scents of flowers, especially those which her brother cultivated, distracted her from the more intense emotional seizures. As a hollow without a hole she was forced to experience all the dreadful sensations of a creature which used to be human; instead of the usual emptiness all hollows felt, she wrestled through them all. At any point in time, she was very happy, tired, lackadaisical, or depressed. Her mind had lost its ability to balance its emotions.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to tell them?"

Rukia honestly didn't believe so, though she repeated to herself that one day they would, and they could dispose of their disguises, and instead focus on stopping the person who had caused this entire mess. On the other hand she felt she had no right to impose on these people problems from another era, not when close to another century of peace is anticipated, that is, if Aizen doesn't move sooner. It all came down to him, what his new plain entails, who he seeks to utterly destroy in order to feed his ego; Aizen was always the denominator, and Rukia hated it.

"I think in a few weeks we should. In the meantime we act natural. Then when the time comes, we'll tell them the whole story, You-know-who will be prompted to move, and Soul Society will have no other option but to go to war.

Rukia shoved off the rail which overlooked the flowers and faced him. "Look at us, Ichigo. I'm half-hollow, you have one of your own creeping around inside, we both have zero spiritual pressure, and do you remember what happened last time we challenged him? We got our butts kicked." She threw her hands down to her side. "Why would they even believe us in the first place? I mean, it's impossible. The only thing we would end up doing is getting ourselves thrown in a mental hospital."

"Well, if that's how you feel about it."

An uncomfortable silence washed over them despite the trickle of the fountain a few yards away. Both had offended each other and like always, both were at a loss of what to say.

At last Rukia sighed. "Do you ever feel like we don't belong here-I mean, we obviously don't belong here-but I'm talking more along the lines of this strange repulsion, from what seems to be the universe itself." She gulped. "My soul, sometimes it feels lighter, not in the good sense, but in a wispy sort of way, like at any time a sudden gust of wind could blow it away."

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. That sounded pretty deep, which is probably why he had no idea what she was talking about. "Heh, my soul is too crowded to be flying away."

Rukia turned towards him. It was true. Ichigo wasn't the type to be moved; he was too stubborn. Yet, she theorized, that because Ichigo hadn't been born in this timeline thus far, while she already possessed an alternate self, he might not be experiencing any symptoms which coexistence may potentially cause. Her next thought elicited a laugh.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I just imagined what Byakuya would think if he knew that his sister Rukia would end up like this."

Ichigo grinned and admitted, "He'd definitely kill me."

Unknown to them said person happened to be walking by on the other side of the wall, and he was drawn to a stop by the preposterous notion that Shizuka was from the future. He was inclined to immediately dismiss it, but the similarities were apparent and could hardly be denied. Thus the next emotion to overcome him was a raging indignation, given that his sister, who he personally promised to protect for the sake of his wife, eventually turned into a hollow, and by the sounds of it that boy was responsible. None of this showed on his face, however, and after a couple more seconds of hasty conclusions, he continued on his journey.


End file.
